


I Turned Myself Into A Lemon

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, Gen, Grab, Lemon, Lemons, Shrek Mask, Swearing, What Was I Thinking?, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick turns himself into a Lemon. Then a stranger bursts into their home and attacks them!





	I Turned Myself Into A Lemon

"Turn the lemon over, Morty!" A voice called. It was Rick.

"Rick are you invisible or something?" Morty asked.

"Flip the lemon over Morty!" Rick snapped.

"Uh.. okay" Morty said, grabbing a stick. He flipped the lemon over.

"I turned myself into a LEMON MORTYYYYY! Boom! Big reveal! I'm a LEMON! I'm LEMON RIIIIIICK!" The lemon cried in triumph.

"Okay, actually being a lemon is boring, grab the yellow potion and pour it on me" Lemon Rick said.

Morty poured the yellow potion on Rick. He turned back to normal.

"LEMONS ARE BORING!" Rick yelled.

Suddenly, a voice screamed, shattering every window and glass object in Rick's lab.

"Crap, what the hell was that?" Rick asked.

"I dunno but maybe it came from a lemon" Rick responded

"That's right. You are UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE!" Lemongrab shrieked, as he crawled in through the window.

"Morty, grab the Meeseeks cube and summon Mr Meeseeks." Rick said.

Morty grabbed the cube and summoned Mr Meeseeks.

"I'M MR MEESEEEEEKS LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEEEEE" said Mr Meeseeks 1.

"Summon a Meeseeks army and get rid of this lemon." Morty said.

The Meeseeks summoned thousands of Meeseeks.

"YOU CALLED LEMONS BORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG YOUUUU MUST PAYYY FOR THIS YOU UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TREE" Lemongrab screamed.

A mysterious person wearing a Shrek mask burst through the window. He was flying.

"THE BASS IS FUCKING RAWWWWWWW!!! WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE?" The Shrek mask person yelled. He removed his mask. It was GORDON RAMSAY! Gordon ramsay ate everyone and flew away. The end.


End file.
